


Hands-on Physical

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hospital, Hospital Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With another patient on her list, Dr, Priyanka is one again on the case to find out whats wrong, though she finds this patient a bit, different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-on Physical

"Ugh, not another one." Priyanka, muttered to herself. Looking over the doctors report and notes, reading it as she walked down the hall at a quick pace. This has been the 2nd time today another patient with horribly physical symptoms, including arms and lets misaligned, discolor of skin, missing facial features, as well as violent tendencies towards staff.

Priyanka reached the front office, getting directions to head towards the newest patient. She huffed a bit, not really excited to see her new patient on such a short, late notice. It was so late that the hospital was on its minimum on lighting and that the 3rd shift staff were really the only ones on site which didn't help that they had a bad habit of getting little to no sleep.

She reached her latest patients room, opening it slowly. She walked over to her patient at a slow clam pace.

"Hello my name is Doctor Priyanka, i will be taking care of you for tonight." she said in a monotone rehearsed voice. She lifted the covers of the patient to find a big mess of flesh and wailing.

She jumped back a bit as he wiggles around erratically before calming down a bit. She huffs a bit and rights down a quick note. "Patient. quick. to anger. use calmer voice next time" she wrote to herself.

She slowly approached the hampered mess. Lifting the covers slowly, staring down at its naked body and taking out a stethoscope, pressing it against his chest softly, "This might feel cold so don't freak out ok?" she said as she listened softly.

Nothing. Priyanka groaned, "Ugh, why can't we get new tools?! How am i suppose to help my patients if i can't even hear there heart beat." she sighed and throw it in the trash. Walking back over to her patient to find a rather lewd and unprofessional sight.

She gasped a little and blushed as she stared at the 6 inch cock that was coming from her patient. No balls or flaccid state, just standing hard and erect. He wiggled his arms around slowly, making soft groaning sounds as he feels his own erection softly.

Priyanka looked away a bit. "This is completely unprofessional!" she thought to herself, "And yet, strangely alluring" she thought, looking back at it with fascination and a wet sensation in her pants.

She blushed a bit more as she rubbed herself unknowingly as her patient growled softly and gently, getting up slowly, his erect penis still hard, walking slowly towards Priyanka

Priyanka blushed more and stopped herself. "Uh...wait, uh... hang on." she said, hurrying to the door and the curtains of the window, locking them and shutting them close. "There, now you can do you.....business" she said, rubbing herself again a bit more, moaning softly, staring at his nice hard cock with lust.

Her patient came over slowly towards Priyanka, wrapping his arms around her softly, rubbing one of her hands underneath her outfit, feeling her pussy softly and fingering it nice and good.

Priyanka moaned a bit louder, wrapping her arms around him, slowly taking off her pants and panties, letting her moist hole open for him as she rubs his cock slowly, "My my, i'm sure am glad nothing happened to your sexual organ. Otherwise it would have gone to waste.~" she coos.

He growls back, getting behind her and hugging her passionately, rubbing his nice schlong against her moist lips, his hands grabbing and feeling her breasts gently through her buttoned up shirt. He coos happily as she slowly slides it into her, holding her hands as he pleasures her with his needy cock.

Priyanka groans as she feels him fill her pussy up with his monster cock. Kissing and rubbing his hands as takes off her shirt, letting him get his hands on her breasts as she lets him fuck her.

Her patient growls sweetly, beginning to pump his cock in and out of her moist love-hole slowly, feeling his cock throb with need as he fucks her passionately. He lets his hands feel and massage her breasts, pinching her nipples softly and squeezing them gently, one hand still hold hers as her makes sweet sweet love to her.

Priyanka moans more, feeling her patients nice tool thrusting in and out of her, drooling a bit and kissing his hands, groaning as she feels him play with her tits gently begging for more as she feels his cock precum inside her pussy.

Armstrong picks up his pace, pumping harder and faster, wanting to please Priyanka so badly, he cuddles her with one arm as he uses the rest of his arms to ether play with her breasts, or hold her hands. He feels his cock precuming more and more. His growls becoming louder and louder.

He feels so close to cumming, he holds onto her hard, grunting passionately as she moans loud, "Oh god~~~fill me with your hot sperm!~~" Priyanka moans, holding onto his hand nice and tightly, feeling he own orgasm happen, spraying her hot pussy juice all over Armstrong's cock.

Armstrong roars a bit, pumping his big load into Priyanka, filling her pussy up with his sticky hot seed, Priyanka collapsing into a hot panting pile while Armstrong cuddles he close, feeling his cock pump his seed into her lovingly, wishing to kiss her if he could.

Priyanka moans and grows exhausted, holding her patient close, kissing his closest hand and nuzzling him. "That was fun.~~" she said, feeling he pussy drip out his seed as he slowly slides out with a we pop.

Armstrong hugs Priyanka as they both slowly get up. Priyanka kisses him again smiling as she slowly cleans herself up. Armstrong coos as he gets back into his bed, exhausted and spent as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Priyanka smiles at her patient, kissing his head and hugging him close, "Hang in there buddy. I will fix you up one day, i promise." she whispers to him.

Priyanka leaves her patients room quietly, writing down on her notes before heading back home.

"Misunderstood and just lonely. I recommend a weekly to daily visit every week" it says with a little heart written in the corner.


End file.
